Real Survival Horror
by Phill Seymour
Summary: This is a story where T.V. and games can provoke people to do things they shouldn't. They say that its stupid that a game like resident evil can provoke violence among real people, who ever said that was wrong
1. Academic Evil

**Real Survival Horror**

Chapter 1

**Academic evil **

Do you ever recall playing a game and being paranoid afterwards?

Do you ever recall wanting to feel the paranoia again?

Do you ever recall wanting to be in the game?

Joking to your friends about zombies and monsters being where ever they are not looking?

This is the beginning of true fear, when your paranoia and jokes become a reality of horror.  
  
Welcome to the real world of survival horror.  
  
A mid-eastern town in England, Hull City, the birthplace of the real T- Virus.  
  
This is a story where T.V. and games can provoke people to do things they shouldn't. They say that its stupid that a game like resident evil can provoke violence among real people, who ever said that was wrong.  
  
Early on a Monday morning, just as the bin men where coming round to dispose of the local peoples rubbish. They knew little of what went on in one of those houses this night before. All they know is that there cleaning up the crap, but not washing away the evidence.  
  
The night before two boys about the age of 17 stood at the workstation in the garage. One of these boys was at a medium height with scruffy brown hair and a blonde stubble running round the rim of his mouth, he had a long lab coat on that ran down to his knees and black trousers on underneath. The other boy was tall and wore complete black cloths; he had blonde gelled back hair and a stern face. The garage they where in was scruffily decorated in resident evil posters and magazine cut outs the glass had been taken out of the windows and replaced with tight bolted wood. The workstation they where working at was packed with lab equipment from top to bottom and end to end. These two boys had an obsession with resident evil. They wanted to make there own movie. Starring them as Albert Wesker and Will Birkins they wanted to create a substance that looked exactly like the T-virus and the G-virus. The problem was that they were using real substances that they had stolen from the college chemistry lab. They had successfully created two liquids that looked like the T and G-virus. They decided to call it a night, for they did have college in the morning.  
  
That night after they had both gone to bed, the parent of the boy who lived there went into the garage, to get something from the garage fridge. She noticed all the illegal chemicals that had been used. In her state of anger, she took a black bin liner and poured all the liquids into it and all the glass and lab equipment that looked like they could have been stolen as well. In her haste she cut her hand, but carried on in and even more pissed off state. She through the bin liner into the bin at the front of the house, ready for it to be picked up the next morning.  
  
The next morning the bin had been had been collected and 'Will's' alarm went off, 'Will' staggered out of bed and towards the bath room before he could reach the bath room his hyper little 11 year old sister beat him to it, he shouted from the other side of the door hyper like, "Sorry Ben first come first serve" Ben banged on the door,

"C'mon Chloe I need a piss, I'm going to be late for college" Chloe shouted back,

"You should have set your alarm earlier then shouldn't you" Ben banged on the door more. He finally got into the bathroom after his sister and had a piss and a wash. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his bag and ran out the door shouting,

"Bye mum I'll pick up a breakfast bar on the way to school" He ran out the door, just as his mum and dad pulled their heads out of the lifeless bloody corpse of his little sister"  
  
As he ran out of his house on to the path that ran down the side of his street, Coronation Rd. He ran straight into two young men, about his age, one was tall dressed in a blue, waist length Nike jacket and black trousers with black tatty shoes, his skin was tanned, a lighter shade of his brown spiked up hair, the other lad was a tiny bit shorter that him and was wearing blue faded to grey jeans on and a black and blue Kangol fleece, with his zip pulled down half way to his chest with his sun glasses hanging off the V, he had a white t-shirt on underneath, his face was rounded and freckled up due to the mid-summer sun, this made his skin look more pale. He took less pride in his hair that the first boy, but it always seems to fall into the same long curtains every morning. He had a rather angry look on his face as Ben ran into them pushing them off the pavement onto the road,

"What's his hurry?" he asked

"Well it is five minutes before college starts Rob, we're going to be late"

"What else is new?" Rob replied

"Hang on don't we get our exam results today from last months exams?"

"Yea we do, lets go" Rob replied, the two boys sped up their walking speed, in order to get to college on time.  
  
They made it to college in time to receive their exam results. The first boy walked up to the desk, the lady asked,

"Can I have you name please"

"It's Phillip" he replied

"What's your second name?" she asked

"Oh yea sorry, Seymour, Phillip Seymour" he said with a slight chuckle, he took his results and joined Rob, who was sat in the college refectory, "So what did you get?" Phill asked, Rob looked really disappointed, looking down into the table, "Don't worry Rob you can take the exam again when I take it"

"Why would I want to do that?" he said talking into the table,

"You not thinking about giving up are you Rob?" Phill said really concerned  
"No, he said still talking into the table again" he raised his head in sly delight, "I passed!"

"You bastard" Phill said sarcastically,

"So." Rob said, "what did you get?" he asked

"A merit in heath and social care, 8 marks off a distinction" Phill said

"Tough luck dude" Rob replied. People started to vacate the refectory, "Well time to go to lesson," Rob said standing up and grabbing his bag, "what you got" he asked

"Biology" Phill said with little enthusiasm, "but we are dissecting rats today so that should prove interesting" they both walked off to lesson.  
  
About 2 hours ago at the quarry,

"Where do you want this pile-a-crap bill?" the driver of the dumpster shouted to the quarry director

"Just over there frank, by the rotten meat" shouted the quarry director. The driver reversed his dumpster closer into the quarry. A pack of rat started to scatter from the meat as he dumped the rubbish from the truck. As soon as the dumpster had drove away, the rats began to feast again, now they were feasting on the freshly infected meat. About five minutes later the exterminator came in to kill the rats so that they could be sent off to colleges fro dissection later on in the morning. The rats were killed and cleaned and sent off and little claustrophobic boxes to the colleges.  
  
Phill put on his lab coat for biology and walked over to his desk. The teacher walked round slapping rats on people's tables, explaining about the rats, "These rats came fresh from the quarry this morning, so don't be put off by the awful smell, now apply your face masks" Phill put on his face mask, he turned to his neighbour Claire, and said

"Hello Clarice" in a Hannibal Lector style voice,

"Stop fooling, Claire said with a playful slap to Phill's arm.

"Now pin your rats feet down too the table with the four pins provided" the teacher explained, then a small voice came from the class, "Err miss, I only have three pins" the teacher sighed with lack of patience  
"Then just use three!" the teacher shouted over to him. "Now find the top of the rats rib cage by feeling from it with your fingers,

"AHHHH! The rat bit me!" shouted some one from the back of the class, every one looked round showing him all the attention, "ha just kidding" he said averting his eyes from his fingers that where placed on the rat. The rat that was meant to be dead opened its eyes and launched its sharp fangs at the boys' fingers, while every one was watching. "AHHHHH, you little shit!" he shouted again, but this time every one knew that with out a shadow of a doubt that the rat bit him, every body watched and laughed at him. But Phill wasn't really paying attention, he was to busy to busy making his first incision, he cut deep into the rats rib cage and the rat moved, Phill thought he had just cut a nerve so he carried on cutting down the rats underbelly. The rat began to move again this time it was pulling its feet up by force,

"Miss, my rat is alive, even after I sliced a hole through its under belly" he shouted over to the teacher who was seeing to the trouble makers fingers. Phill's rat pulled its self up off it's back and onto all fours, It's blood was flooding the table, the rat was crawling round the table, Phill stepped back towards the corner of the class near the closet, Claire, Phill's neighbour was screaming through her mask looking at the rat. The rat noticed her and launched itself at her face it was scratching at her face and trying to get through her mask, it ripped through her mask like paper and crawled right down her throat, it started to devourer her from the inside, the whole class stared in horror as Claire dropped down dead to the floor. The class was silent from a moment, they listened, they could hear small noises like pins dropping, that in fact is exactly what it was, all of a sudden all the rats in the class leaped up and started to attack the students, Phill backed up and into the closet.  
  
While in the closet he could hear the loud ear piercing screams of the students in the lab, he felt like he should go out there and help them, but he knew that if he did he would die. He stayed in the closet, until things seemed like they had calmed down.

He cautiously walked out of the closet, he saw the mutilated bodies of his classmates, he could hear the scream now coming from out side his classroom, in the halls. He heard something move, Phill removed the scalpel from his lab jacket front pocket and approached the area where he heard the noise, he saw that one of his classmates was still alive. It was Kevin, Phill ran up to him,

"Kev, are you ok?" he said kneeling down next to him, Kevin spoke,

"No, It's inside me" he said to Phill

"Your going to be ok" I'll get you to a hospital" he said then muttered under his breath, "somehow"

"Phill, I know when I'm done" all of a sudden Kevin's stomach began to pulsate, and a rats nose began to stick out, Kevin began to shout,

"FUCKING KILL IT" then he dropped his head lifelessly, the rat stuck its head out of Kevin's stomach and Phill took his scalpel and cut it off.


	2. Other Survivors

**Real Survival Horror**

Chapter 2

**Other Survivors**

The halls of the college had become rivers of blood and banks of dead bodies; nothing was left living that could be seen. The stairs dripped with blood from step to step, an individual rat would scuttle down the stairs dragging its white fur in the blood of its victims.  
  
Behind closed doors in the college, unsuspecting people sit. Some sit in fear after hearing the horrific screams from outside their door, they sit in fear and await their fate. Others sit unsuspectingly as the small four legged demons approach their classroom.  
  
The college basement was a quiet place; this is where they have the photography dark rooms and movie editing suits are, not many people go down their, it's a two at a time job from both rooms, the photography dark room and the editing suit. Both rooms were occupied.  
  
The dark room. The door on the left of the basement corridor was taken by two boys. One was Rob, he was accompanied by his classmate John, John is a well built lad with a rounded well defined face, he wore a black leather jacket and black jeans, he was standing and laughing as Rob was developing a photo of Kev pulling a stupid face. John took the photo and hung it up on the drying line, which hung along the front wall opposite the door. Behind the drying line there where many photos that other student's had done before them. Rob looked at his watch and noticed the time; it was nearly time from the end of the lesson.

"C'mon John we need to get these negatives back to Sylvia" they packed up the negatives into the packet and put them into Rob's bag, and they exited the dark room. They where walking down the basement corridor calmly, not talking, although they could hear the sounds of their own footsteps echo off the walls of the corridor. They approached the stairs they took one step and when they did they could hear something scratching on the door. It sounded like somebody's fingernails trying to scrape chippings off the door. It sounded like it was scraping from the bottom of the door rather than the top, which is were they would have anticipated the scraping to come from if it were an average height person, even though they could never have anticipated the scraping. Rob and John became immediately suspicious. John approached the door cautiously to open it. He turned the door knob very slowly, this just added suspense to the situation, he couldn't bare it so he yanked the door open and half of a person fell through the door and down the stairs, rob jumped back in fright. The body just laid there, face down, it was covered in blood and had tiny bits of white fur scattered around the bottom of the body where it had been roughly cut in half. John came down the stairs to see it. Rob bent down to see who it was by looking at the face. He moved back when he saw it twitch.

"John I think this guy is still alive" Rob said. John looked down it the bodies face, and said,

"Really?" all of a sudden Robs overactive imagination came into play and he thought of what it could be. It this guy was scratching on the door and he was dead then he must be. Rob pulled John back quickly as the body came to life and swiped its bloody hands at his face. The guy was now ravenously crawling along the floor. It was white eyed and pale skinned and it was spitting saliva as it growled. It trailed blood behind it from its wound. Rob and John backed off and into the Dark room. While in there the monster was scratching on their door frantically trying to get in.  
  
In the room opposite the dark room, the editing suit, 'Will' and 'Wesker' were getting ready to make there own resident evil movie. These two where obsessed. They were about to close off when they heard the commotion coming from outside. 'Wesker' pulled across the peephole on the door and looked out, he saw the ravenous Zombie trying to claw its way into the dark room,

"What the hell?" he said, "Ben film this" Ben hesitated,

"What is it?" Ben asked

"It's a Zombie, a real Zombie!" 'Wesker' said with and excited tone. Ben pointed his camera out of the peephole, "There's nothing th..." Ben was stopped in mid sentence as the zombies bloody face jumped up at the camera. 'Wesker' grabbed a crowbar,

"Keep filming," he said

"What are you doing?" Ben asked, 'Wesker' walked out with crow bar and whacked the zombie and knocked its head off with several blows. It was all caught on camera, it was like 'Wesker' got a thrill and a taste of fame by kicking in the living corpse of this college kid.

"Mike, that was amazing" Ben said holding the camera down,

"My name's not Mike" the resident evil manic said to Ben, "my name is Albert Wesker, S.T.A.R.S alpha squad leader, and you, your not Ben your William Birkins" 'Wesker' said, 'Will' looked at 'Wesker' in confidence,

"I'm Will" they where both about to walk back into the editing suit to get some more gear to help them venture around the dead college for great movie footage when they saw the door handle to the dark room turn. 'Wesker' assumed it would be another zombie so he raised his crowbar ready to power down on it. Rob and John emerged cautiously from the dark room, 'Wesker' realised that they were survivors. 'Will' saw them and put the camera into a medium sized brown leather bag, which had a small hole in the front, he knew that they would have something against them doing what they are about to do, they wouldn't want them to expose the deaths of hundreds of students, especially seeing the state they are in.

"Thanks" Rob said sincerely,

"It's a good thing I was here" 'Wesker' replied, Rob walked out of the door, "We need to find a way out of here, I'm hoping the doors will all be accessible" Rob said. 'Wesker' knew that they were going to make them leave the college, as soon as possible. In fear of not getting enough footage to make his dream resident evil movie, so he raised his crow bar to Robs head and knocked him out with one blow, John came out of the dark room and he swung his crow bar against him as well. Both of them now lay knocked out on the corridor floor. "C'mon Will, we need to get out of here there is lots to be filmed out there" 'Will' followed

"What if they wake up?" 'Will' pondered

"By that time we should be long gone" 'Wesker' said, "now lets go!" he ordered.  
  
Phill sat still in the biology lab. He was still mourning quietly over the death of his classmates. A river of tears runs from both of his eyes. His eyes had turned red in horror. Now the blood covered tables reminded him of the horrific incident. Phill stood up for the first time since Kev's death, he walked over to the closet in the corner of the room where he once hid, in the closet where all sorts of things, things that could be used for a weapon. He picked up the broomstick and vigorously snapped the broom end off it. He also pulled the plastic skeleton off its stand and yanked the metal pole out of the board on the floor. These he could use as weapons, Phill was now going to concentrate on getting arse out of this death trap.  
  
Phill vacated the biology lab into the bloodstained halls. The halls were piled up with mutilated bodies, most of them that had been torn through the chest by those murderous rats. It was very quiet; this to Phill was a good thing and a bad thing. If there is any sign of noise or movement it could either be one of two things; either someone is alive, or there is one or more of those rats still around. He walked slowly down the silent halls; he was paranoid every time he heard the noise of his own footstep. He wanted to find a way out. There are only four ways out of the college; two back doors and two front doors, he was no where near the back of the college, his only option at the time to get to the left front door. This meant he had to head though the student lounge, if there had been a massacre through there he doesn't think he could handle it. He stared through the plain glass doors and saw to his horror dozens of dead bodies, they all looked so scared with frozen expressions on their faces. Phill turned back and started to be sick in the opposite direction, he couldn't handle it. While he was making a puddle of sick on the floor his ears perked up as he heard a banging on the door of the student lounge, Phill turned around and saw, which looked to him like a monster. It was banging ravenously on the door, until it eventually broke the lock, Phill pushed the door, the Zombie started to crack the glass on the door, Phill couldn't hold it forever, so he took his metal pole and shoved it through the two door handles baring the door shut. The zombie was still banging on the door, looking at Phill like he was its next meal. Phill took the door on the left of the corridor, this would lead him round the student lounge to the vicinity of the front door. Little did Phill know is that his every move was being recorded and he was being followed by 'Will' and 'Wesker'

"Did you get all that Will?

"Sure did Wesker" the two boys walked on following Phill round the student lounge, they knew that he wasn't going to escape, because they had made it impossible for any one but themselves to escape.


	3. The Perfect Team

**Real Survival Horror**

Chapter 3

**The Perfect Team**

The cold hard floor was a release to the cold-hearted goings on outside the basement walls. As things in the college grew more eerie and mournful Rob and John still lay on the floor. Rob began to stir. His eyes began to flicker and he opened them slowly, his pupils enlarged to the bright light before shrinking back to there normal position for him to regain his focus. Rob pushed himself up with his arm and sat up against the basement wall. He felt a great pain in the back of his head, the usual after affect of being hit by a crow bar, he put his hand to the back of his head and brought it back to see blood, he couldn't believe what Mike and Ben had done, they were always such quiet kids in the college. He stood up and walked toward John, there was blood running from his head, it was like he was dead. Rob quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around his wound to try and stop the bleeding, he knew that he was still alive, John was always a fighter, plus the fact that he still had colour in his lips and finger nails, and his pulse was still going, it wasn't going very fast, but there where still signs of life. After covering the wound Rob needed to find out if he could actually get out of the basement. He walked up the stairs and to the door, it was locked, Robs fear, he needed to get out of there somehow but it can only unlock from the outside. Rob banged frantically on the door and he kicked it, it wouldn't budge, probably because of the strong locks and well screwed in hinges, he even tried to pull the door handle off, but he stopped because he knew that it would only make things worse. He came back down the stairs and sat beside John waiting from him to regain consciousness  
  
The wide halls of the college now seemed like a maze to Phill, the halls he knew so well look as if they have been decorated in bloodshed bodies. He felt sick every time he stepped in the blood of someone else, he even went out of his way not to. He gripped his wooden pole in fear, the same way he would grip any weapon that he would have in his possession, and nothing could make him feel safe. Phill heard a buzzing noise coming from the door at the end of the corridor in the MIS office. He walked up there quickly with hope that there may be someone alive in there. He ran to the door with both of his arms out in front of him to stop him against the doorframe. He peered into the room first, the buzzing was coming from the PC console in the far corner of the room, it was stuck on a message that said 'e-mail sending failed' Phill walked up to the PC stepping over the two bodies of the MIS officers. He took the mouse in the palm of his hand and he clicked on the cancel icon in the open window, the buzzing stopped everything was quiet, Phill didn't like it when it was this quiet, it made him feel insecure and unsafe, but no noise can be better than any noise. The computer bleeped, and the e-mail that was in progress of sending came up on the screen, it read,

_'Wyke college having problems in the science wing, please send help, out of control rats are infesting the halls. reply a.s.a.p. MIS officer Jackson' _it's a distress call from the college. It seems that the college computers are still working, Phill deleted the e- mail and began to compose his own distress call to the same address, he typed

_'this is Phillip Seymour from Wyke college the rats in the science labs have become out of control monsters and have began to kill the students.' _Phill stopped typing, and thought, are they going to take him seriously, this is hull city police there not going to believe a college teenager, Phill deleted his message and typed in the original e-mail,

_'Wyke college having problems in the science wing, please send help, out of control rats are infesting the halls. reply a.s.a.p. MIS officer Jackson' _he pressed the send button but it never sent the message, the same buzzing started and the same message came up on the screen. Phill put his head down with a disappointed look on his face. While the buzzing was still on Phill couldn't hear the shuffling on the mindless MIS officer on the floor behind him. He sat down unsuspectingly as the monster behind him stood up onto its chewed up legs it began to stagger towards Phill, at the same time 'Will' and 'Wesker' were filming, almost enjoying the suspense, 'Wesker' said to 'Will'

"Get out of sight, but keep filming" 'Will' acknowledged the order and hid, 'Wesker' walked into the MIS office with is crowbar raised above his head, Phill turned around as the Zombie was about to power down on him, 'Wesker' swung his crowbar around and knocked the head off the zombie with one blow this time. Phill was shocked and grateful

"Oh my god" were the first word to leave Phills mouth after the incident, "I didn't think there was anyone else left alive"

"Neither did I" 'Wesker' replied

"We need to get out of here," Phill said getting straight to the point of the situation,

"I've tried, but all the exits are blocked off" 'Wesker' replied, Phill slammed his hand on the table and rage, and he shouted in anger

"What the hell is going on today, it started out like any other day, and then all of a sudden, killer rats and Zombies, it's like some sort of bad resident evil game" Phill calmed himself down, he took a few breaths, 'Wesker' started to raise his voice as well, like he was over acting,

"I don't understand it either!" he shouted. Phill began to walk towards the MIS office door,

"C'mon we need to get out of here," he said quietly facing away from 'Wesker' "No" 'Wesker' demanded,

"we need to find survivors, there is no way we could be the only ones" 'Wesker' said with false potencies, Phill thought,

"We could die doing that" 'Wesker' began to wield his way into Phills head,  
"We could die trying to get out of here, the exits are all blocked by those zombie creatures, and the class rooms are full of them"

"They're not creatures, there our college mates and you cant just go saying that about them, they are dead now and there is no cure for what they are going through" Phill said with a slight raise in his voice. 'Wesker' pulled Phill around by his shoulder,

"The key word there, Phill, is dead" he added,

"There are people still alive"

"But what are the chances" Phill said turning around away from 'Wesker'

"You go and get out of here" 'Wesker' smirked, "I'll find the survivors, go find help' Phill walked out of the MIS office, his head was more confused than ever.

"You just be careful" Phill ran down the hall, when he was half way down the hall 'Wesker' shouted,

"Here take this" he slid the crow bar along the floor,

"Thanks" Phill shouted back. Phill walked down the hall and exited through the door at the far en., 'Wesker' look at him as he left and slyly smirked and said

"Good luck. Chris" His warped mind had made him believe that Phill was 'Weskers' most hated S.T.A.R.S member, Chris Redfield.  
  
Phill walked down the narrow hall that leads to the P.E. block, Phill thought he could find a way out through here. He entered the gym, and ran to the fire doors with hope that they would open, to his horror Phill found that the doors wouldn't open, even more frightening was the fact the doors had been welded shut by somebody, somebody who didn't want any body to escape, Phill assumed. He walked back out of the gym knowing full well that he wouldn't ever get out of the college through that way. The hall leading out of the gym was empty there was no bodies, no rats no blood, just an empty corridor with two doors either side, one that lead to the changing rooms and the other that lead to the basement. He proceeded down the corridor without fear or paranoia, he felt no need to feel scared in such a corridor, but as he passed the changing room door one of those zombies burst out and attacked Phill it took him to the floor, Phills crow bar was flung across the corridor, now his only defence was his hands, he held the zombies ravenous mouth away from him with his hands. On the other side of the basement door Rob heard the commotion going on from out side, he ran up to the basement door and listened he could hear the struggle but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Get off me" Phill shouted, this was when Rob actually realised who it was, Rob ran back down the stairs almost slipping and ran into the dark room, he was trying to find some sort of tool that could prise the door open. All he found was photographs and liquid, he thought for a while and reached into his back pocket and brought out his bank swipe card, he wondered if he could use this to jimmy open the lock. Quickly he sprinted back to the door and he shoved the card between the door and the frame and moved it around a bit, he could still hear the struggle outside was under pressure to get this door open. Rob succeeded in opening the door, he saw Phill defending himself from the zombie he tried to pull it off him but the zombie effortlessly pushed him out of the way, Rob was flung across the hall and landed next to the crow bar, Rob quickly picked it up and ran to the zombie, he raised the crowbar into the air with the sharp bit pointing down and he forced it down with great power into the zombies scull and he pulled it backwards dragging the zombie off Phill. Phill lay down with a sigh of relief.

"I thought you could have been turned into one of those things like every one else" Phill said to Rob, he was surprised and glad to find him alive and well, maybe now he wont have to face this whole ordeal on his own and he can make it through with his best friend by his side.

"You mean there are no other survivors?" Rob exclaimed with a surprised and upset look on his face,

"Just one, he went to look for other survivors" Phill explained, Rob knew who he was talking about,

"It wasn't Mike was it?" Rob asked, Phill starred at him blankly

"I cant put a name to the face" he said

"Was he tall wearing all black and carrying a crow bar" Rob explained

"You mean that crow bar your holding?" Phill said, Rob let go of the crow bar and let it fall to the floor,

"Phill, he knocked me and John out along with his pal Ben and left us lying in the basement for dead" Rob explained. Phill was shocked, he couldn't believe it.

"He was so sincere and nice when he saved my life"

"He saved your life?" Rob asked with a hint of jealousy

"yea then he went to look for survivors" Phill explained

"he was lying, him and Ben are up to something we just need to find out"


	4. Our New Identity

**Real Survival Horror**

Chapter 4

**Our New Identity**

Rob led Phill back down into the basement where John lay.

"This is what that bastard did to John" Rob cursed

"Ok, get me some water" Phill said taking off his coat,

"What are you going to do?" Rob asked,

"He's still alive and we need to get him out of here, and the only way to do that is if we wake him up" Phill lifted John's head slightly and put his folded up coat underneath to stop the bleeding and cushion his head from the hard ground. Rob came back from the dark room with some water,

"Here" he said giving it to him, Phill took a handkerchief out of his pocket and soaked it in the water and rinsed it out on to Johns fore-head, the water dripped across his eyes and down the side of his face, Phill and Rob waited in suspense to see if he would wake up. His eyes began to flicker and open, "Rob how much do you like your coat?" Phill asked

"a lot, why?" he asked

"Well I have to borrow an arm of it, to wrap around Johns wound" Phill said, Rob didn't hesitate he handed him his coat, Phill took the crowbar and ripped the arm off it to make a black type of bandanna,

"John, can you hear me? Its Phill I'm going to have to put this bandage around your head to hold the wound, I'll need you to lift your head up for me" Phill said speaking clearly, John responded by lifting his head up slightly, Phill quickly wrapped the bandanna around the wound on his head. John opened his eyes

"Thanks Phill, what hit me?" he asked as he sat up against that wall,

"It was that bastard mike!" Rob explained

"I have a head ache," John said holding the back of his head. Phill saw a light out of the corner of his eye, when he looked around he saw somebody filming them, the person was startled and ran, but dropped a piece of paper, Phill ran after him but couldn't catch up, he picked up the piece of paper and turned to Rob, who was helping John up,

"It's an escape route out of the college," Phill said with an excited tone on his voice

"Where does it lead?" Rob asked

"To the art department" Phill said his voice dimmed down a bit, as his excitement was drained

"That's all the way at the other side of the college," said John with little enthusiasm

"I know, but we have to get there" Phill said, "so lets go"  
  
As the three were walking up the basement stairs listening to the echoing of there footsteps, they could also hear moans coming from the upper level, things didn't seem safe any more, any more meaning, what it was like before biology. The three grew scared as the lights went out and every thing grew dark, this was weird as it was the middle of the day and it was near pitch black. They proceeded carefully walking slowly and steadily to the top of the stairs, Phill was in front followed closely by Rob and John. Phill was grasping the crow bar in his hands, he kicked the door open, and he was holding his crowbar out in front of him to get ready to bash any on coming zombies. It was quiet for now. The silence was suddenly broken from the noise of gunshots coming from the refectory, Phill questioned this in his head, what is a gun doing in college unless somebody recognised the situation and the police where here, it was highly unlikely that the police would survive, according to the resident evil games any way. Phill, Rob and John ran to the noise of the gunshots. It was Beth holding a gun, Beth was one of Phill's class mates from English, she was wearing a dark orange top with blue jeans on. She was struggling with shooting these Zombies but she had taken out a fair few, judging by the pile of bodies that formed a wall which was eventually going to trap her, she was constantly pushing back her shoulder length dirty blonde hair that was covering her eyes blocking her aim, there where 3 Zombies advancing on her, Phill ran in and jumped over the zombie wall and swung his crowbar at their heads, like a baseball player hitting a home run. After the zombies had been vanquished Beth pointed her gun at Phill,

"Stay back you mother fucker, something weird is going on in this college and I'm not taking any fucking chances" she had a determined look on her scratched, roughed up face,

"Beth its ok, it's just me, Phill" Phill said with his arms out like he was pleading her not to shoot

"I know its you, but I'm still not taking any chances!" Beth said now putting her finger on the trigger, Rob walked up to her,

"Beth, its ok, come with us" he said walking towards her

"STAY BACK!!!" she screamed now pointing the gun at Rob,

"now I'm going to get out of here and I don't want any of you fuckers trying to follow me" Beth walked out of the refectory backwards and out the door and she headed up the stairs towards the library. Phill began to run after her "Leave it Phill" Rob shouted,

"But we cant just let Beth run around here by her self she'll be killed for sure" Phill said with concern

"Phill, she was holding a gun, she has a better chance at surviving than we do plus she could shoot you if you go after her"

"Rob's right Phill leave her" John agreed with Rob,

"We need to get to the art department and out of here".  
  
Watching them from the kitchen was 'Will' and 'Wesker'. 'Wesker' was doing a running commentary on the situation, but it was of his own fantasy resident evil version of things,

"As 'Chris' advances to see if 'Jill' is ok she turns on him, 'Leon Kennedy' tries to reason but 'Jill' is too traumatised to co-operate at this moment in time, when 'Jill' leaves 'Chris' wants to go after her, but 'Leon' wont let him because of the dangers involved, who is this? It can't be, Enrique is still alive? He's had a shave I see, I never liked that thing on his top lip any way, C'mon 'Will' they're leaving"  
  
Phill, Rob and John had got to a new part of the college, of course they had been there before but now its dark, ruined and blood stained, they couldn't recognise the place.


	5. Jill's' Mercy

**Real Survival Horror**

Chapter 5

'**Jill's' Mercy**

The library was always quiet, but when ever the silence was broken before it was met with annoyance from the library assistant, this time it was the walking corpse of the library assistant that broke the silence in the library as Beth entered through the main door, at this point she began to wonder why she had taken this route, all the doors on the ground floor had been welded shut and there was no other way for her to escape. She had left her friends to die, this was not what she wanted, she was suffering major confusion. She began to think back to the beginning of the day, when before everything turned into a living nightmare.

Her day started off like normal, she had turned up late to college so she had to sign herself in at the main desk, she walked up to the main desk and rang the bell, it was quiet because every one was in class. No one had answered her bell call, so she shouted through the door impatiently

"hey! Is anybody back there?" she didn't get an answer, she began to ring the bell over and over again, she had a bored look on her face, all she wanted was to be seen to and to get to class. Beth was growing increasingly impatient, the way into the office behind the main desk was through a door, Beth thought that if she was going to be seen to she would have to go through into the office, she was now ten minutes late. She walked over to the door and put her hand on the handle, there was a notice on the door that read, '_no entry to students' _she turned the door knob and began to walk in, all of a sudden a hand grabbed her shoulder, Beth, being immediately cautious grabbed the hand, with out looking, and punched the person grabbing her in the stomach, to her fright she realised that she had just punched and winded the college head master, Dick Smith. Dick, leaned over in pain,

"That's it young lady, come with me to my office" he took a breath, "now!" Beth looked sheepish, she bit her bottom lip with a nervous look on her face.

Beth was sat in a not so comfortable chair in the head masters office, Dick entered through the door and walked over to the filing cabinet, he pulled out an incident form and slapped it on the desk in front of her,

"you'll need to fill this in, but before you do that, would you mind explaining to me what you where doing walking round the college while class is on, walking through door prohibited to students and punching your truly?" the head master explained

"I am so sorry sir" Beth pleaded, "I've had a bad morning, I woke up late I missed the bus, I..." Beth was interrupted before she could finish explaining,

"its not good enough, you should have set your alarm earlier shouldn't you..." the head master said looking down as she wrote her name on the incident form, "... Bethany"

Beth looked up,

"I know sir it wont happen again" she assured him

"damn right it wont happen again!" the head master shouted at her, "you are suspended until I see fit for you to come back, I'll let you know in a letter"

"don't you thing that is a bit harsh!" Beth shouted at the head master, Dick walked over to the phone,

"now we can add answering back to the charge" he took out a file with her home phone number on it, "I'm getting your parents on the phone right now" Beth buried her head into her hands and let out an aggravated groan, "there is something wrong with the phone" the head master said putting it back on the hook, "I'll be right back, you stay here" he opened the door and all of a sudden he was pushed back a two people, covered in blood, oozing from cuts and bite marks, Beth took a good look at these people, it was Dick's secretary and one of the college teachers. Dick was being pushed back and was mauled by both of the zombies over his desk, blood spilt all over the floor and the desk was turned upside down. Beth backed up into a corner and watched as Dick's body fell limp and lifeless. When the desk upturned one of the draws opened and a handgun fell out onto the floor a few feet in front of Beth. Beth grabbed the gun and pointed it at the two zombies, they began to advance on her, she aimed the gun at one of their heads and pulled the trigger, the zombie took the bullet and dropped backwards to the floor, its head crashing down like a lead weight. Soon after Beth did not hesitate to shoot the second zombie in the same way, after doing so she crashed down to her knees into tears.

Now all alone she is wandering around the college looking for a way out. For after the incident she tried to get out and found that all the doors had been mysteriously welded and boarded shut. If she can find away out on the second floor, she could get out of this hell hole, she had only been in there for a couple of hours, but to her it felt like an eternity. She turned and looked at the zombified library assistant, which was trying to crawl over the library desk to get to her, she upped her gun and shot it in the head, without remorse, she knew he was now no more than a mindless, flesh craving zombie.

Mean while on the ground floor, Phill Rob and John where walking down the dilapidated corridor, the sound of moaning zombies had become louder then ever, it was no longer silent and none of them felt safe at all. John began to fade,

"John, don't give up on us now, we're nearly there" Rob said to him while carrying him,

"my head hurts" John moaned, "does any one have a paracetamol?" he asked

"no, but I'm sure we can find some in here" Phill took his crowbar to the nurses office door, and prized it open, he was suddenly jumped by the nurse, she was a zombie, luckily Phill had had his crowbar pointing out at about head height, the nurse had placed all her weight on the crowbar and it had impaled it self through her weak skull. Rob and John stepped back in horror, Phill had the body of the nurse resting on him, his eyes where wide open with shock,

"holy shit, I'm gonna need therapy when I get out of here" he pushed the body of the nurse off him and pulled the crowbar out of her skull, he walked in a stuck his hand into the cupboard and through John a box of paracetamol, "now remember only take two every 4 hours" while Phill was saying this John was devouring half the packet, Phill shook his head

"it really hurts" John said look at them both.

They eventually passed the toilets,

"hey, the toilet windows are pretty big, maybe we could climb through those" Phill suggested. They ran into the toilets, it was dark, Phill flicked on the light, and he looked around the top windows of the toilets,

"FUCK!" Phill swore, all the windows in the toilets had been boarded up and welded shut, "how the hell are we gonna get out now?" Rob walked over to Phill,

"there is still that secret way out on the piece of paper" he reassured him

"yea but I was hoping we wouldn't have to walk all the way through the college" Phill said with a tired look on his face, he had seen to much in this college, his only desire is to get out, he is starting to feel like it will be his last desire.

John was now walking around on his own, his over dose of paracetamol had helped subside the pain, he looked in the corner of the toilet and noticed a welder, a box of nails and a hammer,

"hey you two, look here" John called them over, Phill and Rob walked over to John, "who ever did all this left behind a few props"

"it was Ben and Mike, those bastards!" Rob cursed while kicking one of the urinals,

"I have an idea" John said running into one of the cubicles, he pulled off the top of one of the toilets and pulled out the big metal ball, he also ripped off the flushing chain the hung down beside the toilet, he came back and he unscrewed the ball and took the nails, he threaded the nails through the ball to make them stick out, then he screwed both the halves of the ball together and welded it to the chain. He picked up his new creation and swung it around, "my new weapon", John boasted, he had created a swinging mace, both Phill and Rob smiled,

"its good to see that blow to your head hasn't affected your brain power John" Phill said, "now make me one".

Upstairs Beth has just cleared the library, she is now in the IT rescores department of the college, all the computers were turned off and all the lights were off, it was dark, but seemed untouched by zombies. Beth heard a quiet whimpering coming from the administrate office of the IT room. She walked over to the room and opened the door, there was a girl her age inside, the girl screamed and backed off when Beth opened the door, but then again Beth did open the door while pointing a gun out ready to shoot any threat. Beth just looked at her and began to turn around,

"wait!" the girl shouted, "where are you going?" she had a tearful face, her eyes and nose were red from constant rubbing,

"I need to get out of here, and I'm going alone" Beth said as she started to walk away, the girl scuttled out on her knees and grabbed Beth's Arm,

"please take me with you, I'm so scared" the girl pleaded, Beth pointed her gun at her,

"let go of me" she said coldly, the girl jumped backwards,

"my boyfriend went to get help, I haven't heard from him in over an hour" the girl said crying. Beth looked at the scared girls face, she began to feel sorry for her, she sat down in front of her,

"whats your name?" Beth asked

"Keeley" replied the girl, sniffling, Beth put her hand on Keeley's shoulder

"come on then Keeley, we need to get moving now" Beth said

"no, I cant go until Danny gets back" just then Keeley's eyes lit up, "Danny!" she shouted, Beth turned around to see Danny standing behind them. All of a sudden Danny dropped him self on Beth, and tried to bite her, Keeley screamed, she knew this wasn't her boyfriend, especially when she saw the top of his head and noticed it was open and she could see his brains, he was a zombie

"help me!" Beth struggled the zombie was nearing her neck, Keeley hesitated, she didn't know what to do. Eventually she grabbed a box of pencils from the top of the desk next to her took out all the pencils and rammed them into the open head wound, the zombie, fell limp onto Beth, Beth pushed off the zombie,

"thanks" she said

"don't", Keeley said back I just had to kill my boyfriend, I don't think any body should be thanking me and I defiantly don't wanna be thanked!" Keeley began to shout, "now get me out of here!"


End file.
